Dry Lips
by Notorious George Weasley
Summary: [Gaara uke, Shikamaru seme][Choji and Ino together minorly] Shikamaru thinks Love is too troublesome, Gaara thinks you should only love yourself, but once they start talking about it, they find that having someone make you realize Love's true potential
1. Love Is Troublesome

Random pairing story, but I promise it's going to be cute, because Gaara deserves the love. May contain smut, but I'll warn you if the chapter does (I don't think the first few will). Gaara uke, Shikamaru seme. Choji and Ino together, but minorly.Shikamaru thinks Love is too troublesome, Gaara thinks you should only love yourself, but once they start talking about it, they find that havingsomeone make you realize Love's true potential can be thought-altering in the best way. (I suck at summaries.)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, any of its characters, and what I have written does not portray what the owner and creator believe…until I finish my mind-control gun… stupid power converters.

**Chapter 1: Love is Troublesome**

"No, I don't think about that kind of stuff at all. It bugs me too much to think about because it's always so confusing. It's not like a problem you can solve because to solve the problem you have to fix the other person. You'd think people would just get their act together but no, there are always those stupid people that think they can some how use it to their own personal gain or something. People get mixed up in love for a lot of different reasons, but I don't think I ever will. It's too bothersome."

It was a nice weekend day, one of those few Saturdays with clear blue skies with no clouds, which meant that Shikamaru had to find something else to do with his time. Luckily, Choji had also been looking for something to eat up his time. The two boys sat at the counter in the Ichiraku Ramen hut Naruto was always bragging about ("It has the best ramen in Konoha, losers!"), doing little else but talk in between bites. Somehow in the late morning conversation the discussion had turned to love, which was not a favorite topic of Shikamaru.

"Sometimes it's nice to not know what's going on when you like someone," Choji choked out behind his mouth full of noodles and fishcakes. After a large gulp he continued. "The goal is to find someone you're compatible with, not just pick someone out and start dating them."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. What a day for there to not be clouds out. "It's too troublesome to look for someone. I'd just as well avoid the whole thing. Love is stupid." Another tangle of noodles was shoved into his mouth and it was Choji's turn to talk again.

The big-boned Genin munched on the edamame sitting on the plate between his best friend and himself, and directly said, "It's not stupid, it just makes people do dumb things…"

Both boys stopped eating when Choji trailed off. Shikamaru knew that there was something more to what Choji was saying and it took him by surprise. Choji didn't want to continue, but he had to when Shikamaru finally said, "What did you do?"

"Shikamaru just don't get mad at me…" Usually a bad start to an explanation, but Choji went on very hesitantly. "Uh… you know… well… I asked Ino out."

"Tell me you're joking. Choji, this is Ino! Ino the devil-woman! Ino the 90-pound weakling of a girl! She's annoying, and she's so vain! How could you ask her out?" In truth, it wasn't the fact that Choji had asked her out that made Shikamaru mad, but the fact that he knew what the girls said about Choji behind his back, how he was so fat that he couldn't get through doorways, and it made him furious. Ino was part of it, and he didn't want Choji getting stood up or hurt by his teammate. That… and he didn't want to spend time without Choji, though he wouldn't admit to jealousy of the blond pig.

Choji glared a bit at Shikamaru and began his defense. "Hey, don't talk about Ino that way. I know she can be a pain but I think she's alright, Shikamaru. Besides, she said yes."

"SHE WHAT!"

"Do you think it's that hard for me to get a date? I'm not ugly or anything!"

Spit flew out of Shikamaru's mouth as he yelled. "It's not about you Choji! It's her! All she ever thinks about is that jerk Sasuke, don't you find it a bit suspicious that she never gave you the time of day before and now she suddenly agrees to go out with you? Because it's damn-well suspicious to me! I don't trust her as far as I can throw her!" In all the years they had been friends this had been the biggest spat the two friends had had, further proving Shikamaru's point that love was stupid, pointless, and all together pointless.

Standing up, Choji bellowed back, "Well I'm going out with her tomorrow night! So you can just go be cynical alone! And with your bad back you shouldn't throw anyone anyways!"

There was a tense momentary silence between the two friends. Minutes passed, and Choji sat back down and began eating again, glaring pointedly at his food. Shikamaru just stared at his friend's round face and red spiraled cheeks. How could Ino suddenly find Choji attractive enough for a date? And since it seemed too troublesome to stop it from happening, Shikamaru decided not to debate it further and began eating again.

"So, then what am I supposed to do tomorrow night?" the Chuunin asked, swallowing a piece of leek. Choji shrugged and looked softly at Shikamaru. Suddenly a cocky smile formed on his round face as he said, "Fall in love with someone. That'll eat up your time."


	2. Stars Are Troublesome

Oh my goodness! I wasn't expecting so many reviews! All four of them! They were awesome, you guys rock. Spread the fic around! Maybe we'll get more fans of this truly random but adorable pairing.

Chapter 2: Stars are Troublesome

_Fall in love with someone._ Shikamaru would've rather rolled up and died by being eaten inside out by bugs, but he couldn't even find Shino for that. The park was close to deserted, which suited him fine as he lay on the bench staring up at the black velvet sky. Some where nearby he knew Choji and Ino were just starting their date, awkwardly, hopefully. Maybe the date would be so awkward and uncomfortable that neither would date each other again. Or even more hopefully, Ino would tell Choji that he was fat and he would be so mad at her that he'd never talk to her again, let alone date her. Troublesome, dates seemed like torture, Shikamaru muttered in his mind as he picked out the glittering lightning bugs somewhat stationary in their dark blue canvas.

Dating was horrific, as his dad had told him; women were demanding. They wanted you to pay attention to them, to entertain them, to talk about what they wanted to talk about, to compliment them, to pay for them, and to completely ignore every other aspect of your life as you sit with them in some weird restaurant where everyone can see you, which means everyone can watch you stick your foot in your mouth. And for what did men go through this hell for? Some swapping of spit and other bodily fluids that wasn't even guaranteed. Shikamaru gladly passed on such troublesome endeavors. Besides, he had perfected an equation in his head that proved girls evil. If only other people were as smart.

"How troublesome…" he sighed as he blinked lazily under the stars. Astrology was rather bothersome as well. According to the planets and stars at the moment, fate had it in for single people. It was supposed to be a week of creating new relationships and renewing old, and it was already working on Choji and Ino, and almost everyone else in Konoha. No, Shikamaru decided to defy the stars. He refused to fall in love, and into all the uncomfortable work and tiring trifles it held, not to mention the potential embarrassment.

"Hey, are you going to move or what?"

Shikamaru looked over to the face above him and sat straight up with fright. It was pale with darkly outlined hungry green eyes and bright red hair and a venomous glare. Then he noticed something a bit less menacing. It was Gaara, so despite his former homicidal attitudes, he couldn't kill Shikamaru. "What do you want?"

"To sit down. It's a bench, isn't it?" Gaara stated with a snort. He looked tired but in a mean way, which hadn't seemed possible until Shikamaru had noticed it in the demon-holder's countenance. "Go find another bench, I'm busy," Shikamaru sighed and lay back down on the bench, once again staring his eyes to the sky.

A demanding grunt came from Gaara. "Get up or I'll make you get up."

"There are ten other benches in this park, Gaara, go use them!" Now Shikamaru was getting annoyed with the stupid red-head. Anyone with two eyes could see the other benches around; it was a public park after all. Why did Gaara want to bother him so much? How troublesome.

Gaara planted his face three inches away from Shikamaru, a cold glare still on his tired face, and for some uneasy reason there was a smell of blood in the air. The smell added to Gaara's already terrifying tendencies. "Every other bench in this stupid park is taken by stupid people sucking each others lips off. Sit up and shut up, Shikamaru, I want to sit down."

"Well excuse me your royal bastard highness. I didn't know you were entitled to this damn bench." Shikamaru threw himself up and to the far side of the bench, far away from Gaara. The desert-lander sat down, sliding his gourd of sand onto the ground beside the bench. Following Gaara were red foot prints, from which the smell was coming, and Shikamaru finally noticed how Gaara's feet were bleeding. They were coated in it, making the sandals squish with every step Gaara took, who acted as though he didn't notice it, or the pain that came from all the cuts. Softly and with great care, Shikamaru decided to delicately enter into the explanation of the mangled feet. "What the hell did you do to your feet?"

Another glare issued from Gaara's face. "I accidentally nailed my feet to the floor in training, alright? Just shut up."

"How the hell do you 'accidentally' nail your own feet to the floor? Are you stupid? You just destroyed your feet! What were you doing!"

"I said shut up, Shikamaru!"

Something shaking in Gaara's voice stopped Shikamaru's next pressing question; namely, what was it that had gone through his feet? While both ninja's moved silently into their own thoughts, Shikamaru returned to his stars and thoughts of Choji and Ino. He was soon interrupted again as the stench of blood increased. Gaara had removed his sandals and was looking at his feet. There were holes all the way through them. It looked like a kunai had gone through each one. Shikamaru nearly turned green at the sight.

"Do you have to do this here?"

"Well I can't walk to the hospital or anywhere else, now can I?"

"Why did you come here?"

"Because I thought there was going to be somewhere I could sit! I wasn't expecting an ANBU inquisition."

_No one ever expects an ANBU inquisition_ Shikamaru thought, but decided to blurt out, "Well congratulations on killing yourself by nailing kunai through your feet; you're a real genius."

Gaara said nothing. A shuriken to the head or a few punches or some sand in the face was expected, and at least a snide remark and a death threat was usually how it went, but there was just silence. Uneasy silence. It was more unnerving than a death threat for Shikamaru, who looked over to the Genin from the desert. Bright green eyes stared at the tattered feet, and looked in the least bit glossy. …was Gaara about to cry?

Shikamaru shivered. It could just be a trap, to get him to put his guard down so that Gaara could really attack, but the way he was looking at his feet, and the blood leaving them, Shikamaru doubted it. Troublesome. There must've been a lot of pain in Gaara's feet to make him stop trying to kill people every chance he got. What was even more troublesome was the tiniest of guilt that Shikamaru felt inside that had been induced from the years and years of guilt-trips his mother had subjected him to. In a situation like this, what was he going to do? Walk away? Not do anything? Or even help the homicidal freak? Shikamaru's eyes returned to the stars… ah, so that was the answer.

Troublesome.

Getting up, Shikamaru felt Gaara look at him but shook off the uneasy feeling he received. "What are you doing?" the desert Genin hissed. Shikamaru ignored it, grumbling to himself, and before either knew it, he had Gaara in his arms and the large, heavy gourd of sand on his back, walking out of the park. Immediately, Gaara started screaming and flailing. "What are you doing! Put me down, I demand it! I'll kill you if you don't put me down right now! SHIKAMARU YOU STUPID-"

"Stop it or I'll drop you! Geez, you're so troublesome," Shikamaru interrupted, tightening his grasp on the difficult red head. He wondered which was harder to carry, the gourd or its owner. "I'm going to fix your feet, so stop being so noisy or I'll just forget about it."

Gaara spat out, "I don't need your help. I don't need anyone's help."

"You're so troublesome… Gaara, for once, shut your mouth and accept some help. It doesn't mean your weak, it just means that I'm going to bandage your feet."

There was a strained silence in which Shikamaru wondered why good deeds were so bothersome. Stupid Choji on his date – if he weren't on the date with Ino, then Shikamaru wouldn't be stuck carrying a freak with holes in his feet and death on the mind. Gaara spoke again, not very menacingly, but not forgiving. "So, where are you taking me?"

"The only place I can do first aid, my apartment."

"...This doesn't mean that I won't kill you, Shikamaru."

"Just shut up Gaara. Tch, so troublesome."

PLEASE REVIEW! I WOULD LOVE YOU FOREVER! I do not know how long this fic is going to be, but it will be long enough not to be too brief, and short enough not to be annoying, I'm shooting for maybe 5-10 chapters. Just FYI. You all rock.


	3. Help Is Troublesome

**Oh my goodness! Sorry for the appalling delay! My school thinks it's funny to run us into the ground with school work (damn you high school). But here it is, and trust me, it was worth the wait. Sorry for the cliff hanger! I'll try to get the fourth chapter up soon! Please read and review to show me you love the story!**

Chapter 3: Help is Troublesome

Relief flooded through Shikamaru when he put Gaara on his bed and the gourd of sand down. His muscles were slightly fatigued, and he was slightly out of breath, but he pulled the white box with the red cross on it without hesitation. If Gaara's feet got bandaged quicker, he would be able to leave quicker, and that was better for everyone. Gaara hadn't said a thing since he had been told to shut up, but his glare was boring a hole in Shikamaru's head with two green darts. This hatred that he felt towards Shikamaru was swiftly covering up the pain from all the blood leaving his feet.

Shikamaru unscrewed the top of the rubbing alcohol bottle, staring at the feet. Everything was always so troublesome. "This is going to hurt, you know." In all honesty, he didn't care if it hurt Gaara or not, it just had to be done to avoid infection. Carelessly and with no warning, Shikamaru put the rage he had soaked with the solution down on Gaara's left foot.

The small body in front of him stiffened and shivered, but Gaara made no noise, even as Shikamaru began to rub the blood away, beginning at the top of the foot and moving down to the bottom, where the kunai had left the other hole. The only thing that really startled Shikamaru was when he felt ten sharp points pressing into his shoulders. Finally, when he stopped cleaning the foot, Gaara's fingernails subsided.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru muttered, applying more rubbing alcohol to the now pink rag. Slowly, he let his eyes glance up. Gaara's eyes were closed tightly, two dark marks taking their place, interrupting the pale skin, and he almost looked like an albino raccoon with 'Love' tattooed above one eye. The red hair was almost the same color as the blood on his feet. He didn't scream when Shikamaru burned his right foot with the cleaning stuff, either.

Vague guilt slipped into Shikamaru's thoughts as he rubbed disinfecting ointment over Gaara's mangled feet. He shouldn't punish Gaara for his own bad day and rotten luck… Chouji was probably just learning that he was the butt of Ino's joke. Tightly wrapping the feet, Shikamaru tried to forget how annoying girls were and how cruel they could be to get people's hopes up. Maybe the foot could distract him from his stupid teammate and poor big-boned friend and the stupid romantic endeavors taking place around Konoha that night?

It was small and surprisingly soft, with an even pale color. The toes were perfectly shaped and the gap between the big toe and second toe was small. Precious buds of ankle sprouted out of the silky skin, marking the beginning of the smooth shin. In the back of his mind, Shikamaru had always enjoyed legs, and seeing the lithe, flawless leg in front of him caused a rather startling discovery that he refused to think about, even thought it still happened. While he wrapped the foot up, he boldly let his fingers trail along the skin of the foot, over and under, finally touching the skin just under the ankle bone. Nothing compelled him to, it just felt natural… but still awkward, like he shouldn't enjoy it the way he did.

Gaara shivered and talked in a voice that did not resemble his usual drawl. "D-don't do that." A shrug, and Shikamaru finished the foot, wondering why he didn't find it very bothering anymore.

"Tch, Troublesome."

Quietness seeped in between the two. Somewhere outside a dog barked, but it was only a temporary distraction. The ankle of the foot Shikamaru was beginning to wrap mesmerized him – it was perfect: slim, delicate, and beautiful. It was within reach. Such tender nerves and skin was within reach of his hands. Suddenly, for no reason, the way Gaara was shivering under Shikamaru's "accidental" caress of the second ankle was beautiful. Gaara didn't say anything when Shikamaru touched it a third time, and Shikamaru didn't say anything when he touched it a fourth time. Finally, the Chuunin looked up into Gaara's face, which had ceased to be intimidating, and became in the least bit beckoning. A soft pink was shared between their cheeks.

"…Troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered stupidly, completely lost for all other words or knowledge of what was going on. He felt numb, like he had stumbled and fell on an arrow.

Gaara nodded blankly, staring at Shikamaru with his odd green eyes. There was no more pain in his feet. Millions of tingling sensations were running up his spine and radiated from the fingers on his ankle. There was no more glaring or leering. There was no dog barking. There was Shikamaru in front of him, hesitantly leaning up, and there was himself, dropping his eyelids shut for another forbidden touch.


	4. Kisses Are Troublesome

**Oh my goodness! Another chapter? Already! It must be Christmas break! Yea, here you are. And I AM VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU ALL! NOT A SINGLE REVIEW ON THE THIRD CHAPTER! I _demand_ reviews for this one, or I just might not finish it! So… THERE!**

Chapter 4: Kisses are Troublesome

_It wasn't a kiss… it couldn't have been a kiss_, Shikamaru told himself over and over in the back of his head. He had leaned up and gotten close to Gaara's face; their noses had touched gently, their breath tickling past their skin. His lips had ghosted over Gaara's, almost tasting the soft pink of his mouth, rubbing the tip of his nose on the side of the pale nose. It was so close, but it wasn't a kiss – it didn't have a chance to become a kiss. Shikamaru remembered himself, and remembered Gaara, pulling back so suddenly that he fell back on the ground.

They stared at each other, both in denial. Nothing had happened, the blushing meant nothing. There was nothing between them, except the slow and staggered breathing of the sand ninja, whose eyes were wide and excited with fear. Shikamaru stared with the same fear and nervousness, doubting that he had really done what he had done.

Silently, Gaara spoke. "…If you don't do that again, I'll kill you."

"You- What!" Shikamaru shouted, face turning in the least bit pinker. "You can't order me around! I didn't mean to do it in the first place, so you can't just make me do it again!"

"Then I'll kill you." Gaara's eyes weren't menacing, Shikamaru couldn't see him as any real threat anymore. He was something softer… something human. He crossed his arms and glared steadily at Shikamaru, who sat confused and bewildered on the floor.

The threat didn't make him get up, something more did; not because he wanted to, but because he felt he needed to. Shikamaru walked over to Gaara and stared at him. No thoughts in his genius mind could explain why, or what, but a feeling that had no thoughts answered everything; Shikamaru bent down, and gently close the distance between the lips. Officially, undoubtedly, and completely, it was a kiss.

Gaara closed his eyes again, moving his lips back against Shikamaru, with only a vague idea of what was going on. All defenses crumbled at the feeling of the friction between their soft lips, which became comforting and confusing at the same time. He felt the Chuunin sit beside him and wrap two arms around his middle, and Gaara wrapped his arms around Shikamaru's neck, pulling him closer. Their noses allowed small breaths to sustain their bodies while their lips sustained their souls.

Somehow the kiss ended, though neither broke it. Shikamaru stared at the Genin in his arms, wildly appalled at his own behavior. He hated girls… but he didn't know that that made him gay. Yet, he didn't have as much of a problem with it as he should have, and instead of dwelling on the troublesome detail, he caught Gaara by surprise and captured his lips again, seeing more and more colors in the back of his head the more he kissed. Mouths melted together, tongues slipped between boundaries in an endless game of tag, and the lips met and separated and met again. Shikamaru's shoulders were becoming numb from the fingernails clasped to his neck, but he was beginning to like it. After hours passed of these pleasures in a span of a few minutes, Gaara pulled back, panting gently against Shikamaru's lips, a single string of spit connecting the two mouths. "Do…you think this is alright?" Shikamaru nodded briefly, taking another chance to seize Gaara's mouth in a heavenly kiss. His arms held the desert ninja close, unaware of anyone else in the world. A sudden shiver wrapped around Gaara as he pulled back for a second time, and leaned his head down, red bangs covering his eyes.

"Y-you…" Gaara began, his voice quivering as violently as he was. Defeated and painful, he kept talking. "You're making my chest hurt… and I don't know why…" Wet drops fell onto Shikamaru's shirt from the darkly outlined eyes above.

Shikamaru didn't say anything as Gaara began to shake and sob, gripping his own chest. A slow sigh passed his lips and the Chuunin pulled Gaara into his lap and hugged him. It wasn't desperate or forced; Shikamaru just hugged the Genin close for comfort, feeling him crying into his shoulder. Slowly the feet had begun to bleed again. "Don't try to figure it out," the genius drawled out softly into the pale ear. "You'll get more confused. It's too troublesome… Just try to sleep, Gaara."

The two ninjas curled up on the bed. Shikamaru drew the blankets over them and continued holding Gaara as he cried. For once, tears didn't seem all that bothersome. He was too proud at the moment to admit it was anything like love, so he wouldn't have to admit it to Choji… but it was beautiful, whatever the feeling was. Maybe he wouldn't defy the stars as much as he had wanted to. If the small body in his arms came with the love contract, he would have to sign his name, regardless of what he had to put up with.


	5. Distance Is Troublesome

Oh man, sorry about the delay, I'll try to update double fast before I'm sucked back into school! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! DAMN WINTER BREAK HAS TO END! Anyways, yea, here you go. Enjoy and REVIEW. Oh, and I think the title should be changed to Accidentally in Love, because in all honesty, it was a **huge** accident.

Chapter 5: Distance is Troublesome

When Shikamaru woke up the next morning, he felt two things: that the bed was mysteriously too big, and something vital was missing. As he took in the room around him, he recognized immediately what it was – Gaara had left. His absence made the Chuunin wonder if last night has just been a crazy dream- some misplaced chimerical fantasy that has surfaced out of loneliness. But the First Aid kit was still out, flaking brown drips of blood dotted the ground, and sand shifted in his sheets. The friction and confusion he remembered were too perfect to be imagined… yet he had woken up alone.

By noon, Shikamaru was sitting on a park bench shaded by trees, the same place he had sat last night. _Many people return to places that give good luck_, he mused to himself, _be it out of hope or habit_. Clouds drifted by in the open sky, white wisps or feathered blankets interrupting a deep blue. Shikamaru wanted answers, but he didn't even know the right questions. It had been only a day, and his entire outlook on feelings and emotions had changed, and with the least likely person in the world warping them into uncertain new chills. Though it was always so troublesome to think about, he had to think about love.

Love – it couldn't be solved because it wasn't supposed to be solved, but it was turning into a problem. Shikamaru had always thought of love as a riddle, but it wasn't, and that's what made it so confusing. It wasn't a commonly arising attraction between two people; it was strong and empathetic adoration combining body, soul, and mind, though the mind was often optional. He nodded and sighed in agreement with himself. Of course, the mind and the heart were two separate organs and often at odds with each other. The heart ruled love, and the mind ruled sense, only interpreting what nerves were being rattled at what time. Love never completely made sense at all, so one could be a genius and still know nothing of love.

This conclusion made Shikamaru glare at the clouds. True, he knew nothing about love besides his father's warnings, that all girls wanted it, and that he couldn't escape it. He had to admit he was wrapped up and dangling in the red sheets of love, but he wasn't in it for compatibility or a good time, and he definitely wasn't in it because he chose to. In all honesty, he still would rather be eaten inside out by bugs… even that seemed impossible now. As cliché as it was, Shikamaru noted that he had actually fallen in love – fallen, been dropped in, elevated to, lost at sea: all of the accidental actions above. So far everything about it was troublesome, especially the fact he was enjoying the fluttering and pulsing feeling in the knots in his stomach.

His mind briefly detoured to what Choji had said the day before. _The goal is to find someone you're compatible with, not just pick someone out and start dating them._ There was a scary thought, dating Gaara of the Desert. The problem was Gaara wasn't really compatible with anyone, or at least no one had taken time to discover common interests. It all seemed troublesome to actually date the sand Genin: a night of glares, embarrassment, awkward silences, and the weird looks they would receive from everyone around. All he wanted was to be with Gaara again, and not in that bizarre and publicly pressuring atmosphere… just tucked up in the apartment.

Slowly the clouds crawled across the blue ceiling above. Love _did_ make people do dumb things. Kissing a genocidal, red-haired ninja with green eyes and nice legs with bleeding feet was generally a red flag for stupid and/or idiotic actions. Comforting the said ninja while he cried was even worse. Shikamaru's eyes softened as he stared up. The thought of Gaara crying made him regret waking up alone. If it ever occurred again, he would comfort Gaara until he died… love was definitely eating up his time.

A big-boned, round faced, kindly Genin sat beside Shikamaru, smiling broadly. Choji also looked up at the gliding clouds, one of his spiraled cheeks still red from the peck he has received the night before. He felt blissful and calm and for once, incredibly confident. After all, one of the best-looking girls in Konoha was now his girlfriend – he could take on the world.

"Good dater?" Shikamaru asked dully, chasing the clouds with his eyes, pretending he was chasing his thoughts.

A large grin plastered itself on the nodding head. "It was spectacular. We ate and talked the whole time. Ino is something special. We have another date tomorrow night."

"…Troublesome."

"Hey, Shikamaru," Choji began, casting a glance at Shikamaru out of the corner of his eyes. "What did you do last night? You didn't get too bored did you?"

On the contrary, there hadn't been a more exciting experience. Gaara had made life interesting and trying and confusing and scary, and the prospect that it might happen again continually echoed in the Chuunin's ear. He could still feel the soft, helpless sobs on his shoulder. Even if he didn't have to tell Choji, he wanted to, that's what best friends did; Shikamaru thoughtfully closed his eyes and admitted quietly, "…I fell in love."

"No, really, what did you do?"

"I'm telling the truth Choji… it's so troublesome." A small tired sigh leaked out of Shikamaru's mouth as he perceived his friend's slow reaction to the news. Shock to amazement to puzzlement. The next question was obvious, so Shikamaru flat out said, "I can't say who it is."

Silence occupied the vacant conversation.

"Well, whoever it is," Choji finally insisted, pulling out a bag of potato chips. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Choji." Shikamaru was just another victim in the vicious cycle of carnal attraction, but he wanted to know exactly what was going on the relationship he had been dumped in to… all because Gaara nailed his feet to the floor.

Hours passed of Shikamaru staring up at the clouds. Still he was at a loss for what he should do. Choji has left in search of more food. The sun was setting, casting orange and pink over the clouds as the sky grew purple. In the growing shadows, Shikamaru remained, between utter twilight darkness and the time when the park lamps turned on. A chill encircled his shoulder, and Gaara wasn't there to cry on it. Finally, Shikamaru had to do something about his uneasiness. He walked away from the bench, muttering how troublesome racking his brain all day for answers to unsaid questions was.

As he neared his apartment building, Shikamaru stopped to hide in the dusk shadows, seeing two familiar people on the steps outside.

"Yeah, this is where he lives. Floor six, apartment D," Naruto urged happily, confirming Shikamaru's address to the person beside him. "But I bet you remember now."

Gaara looked from Naruto to the building, a vague familiarity in his eyes, and new white bandages around his feet. Some feeling of dull jealousy whispered in Shikamaru's ear – whoever had wrapped the feet had done it wrong. The same forced voice the Chuunin had heard last night spoke to the blonde idiot. "Thank you… please don't tell anyone about this."

"Hey, I know the last thing you want is Temari breathing down your neck. Go have some fun, and show some legs, hm?" Troublesome. Did everyone know that Shikamaru had a thing for legs? "Don't worry about anything, Gaara. Good luck." The sand Genin entered the building and disappeared into the stairwell. Naruto soon lost interest and left.

Shikamaru sprang to his feet and ran to the building, jumping onto the side wall connected to his window. Concentrating his chakra to the bottom of his feet, he ran as fast as he could up and into his apartment, falling in from the window sill. He had to get there before Gaara so he could try to collect himself enough to act natural – though when he thought about it, there really was no natural with Gaara, just troublesome. For once Shikamaru's life was turning unpredictable and exciting, and he didn't know how to react to it all, so he cleaned. Clothes were dumped in a hamper, dishes were shoved in cupboards, the bed was stripped and new sheets were applied. Something about the bed had to be perfect.

A knock broke the sounds of rushed cleaning. Stillness hit the Chuunin like rain hit the street. Should he move or hide or just stay where he was? The second knock brought him to the front door and he opened it to see two darkly surrounded green eyes gazing up at him. Shikamaru's heart lodged itself in his throat. Neither spoke, they stood there awkwardly, not understanding a thing.

"…How are your feet?" Shikamaru asked with a fleck of pink on his cheeks. Out of a hundred thousand things he could've started with, he had mentioned feet. So troublesome to find the right words while a very distracting Gaara stood in front of him.

The green eyes dropped to the ground. "…They hurt."

"Come on in."

Entering, the sand Genin set his gourd against a corner and sat on the bed. The door shut and Shikamaru sat beside him. Silence crept out again in the awkwardness Shikamaru had wanted to avoid at all cost, pursued by a question burning in the genius' mind. If he knew he loved Gaara, did Gaara love him back? Could Gaara even love? If he could cry, he could love, but Shikamaru wanted to know if Gaara loves him. He couldn't come out and ask, but he felt an ache to know. There was only one way to find out. _Words may lie, but lips never can_.

"Gaara?"

"…what."

Shikamaru took a breath and muttered, "Can I kiss you again?"

The beautiful green in the eyes nearly blinded Shikamaru when Gaara looked up at him again. Gaara had changed – he didn't glare, he didn't fight, and he didn't hate. Instead, he let his eyelids drop and leaned his head up. A strange flutter tightened his voice. "…yes… please."


	6. Addiction Is Troublesome

Ok, last update for a week. And yea, I know that Gaara can't really sleep, but for the sake of the fic, he can, so there… I don't own Naruto. If I did, Gaara would get hugs. A lot of hugs. READ AND REVIEW. And lemons warning (notice the rating change). Nothing too graphic… but they really wanted to smut with each other.

Chapter 6: Addiction is Troublesome

Every little whine and sigh that passed Gaara's lips was swallowed by Shikamaru's mouth in the soft kiss. He closed his eyes numbly, breathing in the air from Gaara's nose. Taking on a mind of its own, Shikamaru's tongue ventured forth and licked the soft dry lips, which parted hesitantly. The Chuunin gripped Gaara's hips blindly, steadying himself from the delicious taste of the Genin's tongue as they romped together in his mouth. Pressure in the back of Shikamaru's head made him wonder just what he was getting himself into, but his mouth joined with Gaara's persuaded him that it didn't matter. It was now abundantly clear that they were in love, stuck in the same trapping throws of passion. He pulled Gaara onto his lap, feeling arms press up against his chest.

For the sake of breathing, the kiss had to be broken. The heat made the two pant gently on each other's lips. Gaara moved his arms up around Shikamaru's neck, and slowly nuzzled the tips of their noses together. "I…" Gaara ghosted his lips against Shikamaru's lips as he talked. "C-can we… go further?" The bottom dropped out of the Chuunin's stomach and his brain exploded. His mind began battling with his body in a bloody war that Shikamaru had to stand by and watch. Suddenly the heart came out with a windmill shuriken and slaughtered the other two.

Shikamaru closed his eyes firmly and breathed against Gaara's lips, "Yea… sure." For once his mother's nagging about clean sheets had become useful. Troublesome – he had fallen asleep during the Sex Ed class for Genins… but he knew generally what to do. Nothing prepared him for making love to Gaara though – he didn't expect to even attempt it before marriage, thinking that at least he would have some notice and be able to have "the talk" with his father and his father's friends because Mr. Nara would have to call them for support, and with Choji in the same room so that it wouldn't be too awkward and they could suffer through their and Ino's dads fumbling over words and processes all night together. But somehow that happy thought had been shattered by the milky skin and red hair in front of him, expecting a talent that was nonexistent, and only at the age of 18. He wasn't mad, he was just anxious, but their lips joined again, and Shikamaru couldn't help but carefully lay Gaara back on the bed.

The clock on the nightstand ticked calmly, no longer controlling the two bodies on the bed. Hot kissing stopped just long enough for Shikamaru let his reserves fall to the ground with his vest and shirt. Gaara pulled his fingers over Shikamaru's back, joining their mouths together again. Torn up and confused but enjoying every warm feeling running over his back began to explain the Chuunin's feelings, but not to the extent or degree which he felt them. Everything seemed amplified by thousands and thousands of levels as he slowly kissed Gaara's neck, pulling the black clothes off the pale skin of the stiffening and shivering body. The last of the clothes discarded, the shuffle began.

Gaara arched his back against the delicious feelings from the suction on his neck and the warm hands running up and down his legs. The rush of breath Shikamaru let out against the tender red mark on the Genin's neck was quickly followed by a soft groan. Leaning up, Gaara began nibbling on the soft lobe and earring attached to Shikamaru's ear; their bare chests rubbed against each other. Panting swirling over his neck quickened. At long last, Shikamaru pulled his ear away from Gaara's mouth and once more occupied it with his own, with kisses sweeter than any food ever created.

"I feel obligated to tell you just how troublesome this is going to be," Shikamaru muttered into Gaara's fine lips with a small, annoyed sigh. However, he found it harder and harder to be bothered as he admired the green eyes. "I don't know what I'm doing." Hesitantly, he moved his hands away from the fine bare legs, only to feel his fingers brush against something that made the sand Genin gasp. A blinding red covered both faces as green met brown eyes. Gaara licked his lips, tongue rubbing over the lips of the Chuunin as well. Slowly, he breathed out, "You're doing fine… I-If you stop I'll kill you." The green eyes were swallowed into the black eyelids again, and a large gulp ran down Shikamaru's throat, past the knot growing up near his vocal cords. He didn't want to stop; he couldn't even if he did, because of the position of his hand and the elevated situation he was in. To stop would be cruel and above all, troublesome.

Taking on a small amount of confidence, Shikamaru began to kiss every inch of skin he could reach. Every dip, curve, lump, and crest was territory for his mouth, from the eagerly panting lips to the moaning neck to the rising and falling chest and down to the quivering stomach. Kiss after kiss drove Gaara's finger deeper into the dark scalp. Shikamaru stopped slowly to snake his tongue into the soft belly button, nearing groaning himself as the sharp nails dug hungrily into his hair. So far, it was the best mission of discovery he had ever undertaken, and, for once, he didn't have to think at all. Feeling was the only driving force in the Chuunin's actions, and the spontaneity was so exciting it made him gasp.

Heat pulsed through Shikamaru's veins as he finally passed south of the softly protruding hips. Gaara arched his back again, groaning out, urging Shikamaru on. Failing to restrain himself at all, he began to kiss and suck and lick all over the delicate spot making Gaara's thighs wrap and shutter around the genius' back. Just the legs were enough to drive Shikamaru dizzy. He hovered, panting softly on the slim form below, while Gaara helplessly squirmed. Another kiss swallowed Gaara's moan with Shikamaru's as the Chuunin slid effortlessly in.

Friction took them – a friction that was unholy and divine, delicious and tormenting. With every thrust Gaara growled and yelled more, Shikamaru groaned through his burning face. Their sweat formed and dripped, mingling on the skin rubbing together. Gaara felt pain, but not pain from a wound; it was a pain drenched in pleasure and passion so thoroughly that it burned inside him. It ached in an ecstatic new way that had seemed impossible before. It was a burn they shared while the bed squeaked and shifted violently under their rocking.

Finally, Gaara threw his head back and screamed, spilling out over his and Shikamaru's stomachs, gasping for air in his heaving lungs. Shikamaru rushed up into Gaara, letting out a load moan. Every nerve was electrified and glowing in his body. But when the Chuunin gently rolled off the Genin, he stared at him. Silver-laced tears were streaming down Gaara's burning face, running back over his temples into the sweat-dampened red hair. He was crying… and once again Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Gaara, gently kissing the wet rivers from the black-covered eyes.

"Sh-Shikamaru," Gaara harshly sobbed into the shoulder, but he couldn't finish his sentence. A sudden wave of exhaustion and aching prevented anything more. Before they fell asleep, Shikamaru kissed Gaara again, his lips, his wet cheeks, his red hair, his throbbing tattoo, his black eyelids, and his cool tears. Through he knew that troublesome events would follow, Shikamaru whispered, "I love you, Gaara."


	7. Mornings Are Troublesome

Ok, yes, last chapter. I expect REVIEWS, and MANY OF THEM. In fact, I DEMAND REVIEWS… yea, here.

**Chapter 7: Mornings are Troublesome**

Usually Mondays were terrible. The first in a string of workdays, long and tedious, was also the furthest from the next weekend. This Monday morning was different. White puffs swam by in the distant blue out the window in clear early sunlight. The alarm clock was lying on the floor in pieces, upset the previous night by some lively motion. Sleeping peacefully in the bed was a pale body, chest rising and falling with each slow breath, next to a Chuunin watching the form in silent introspection as he lay beside. Sunday morning he had thought his bed too big, his room too empty, and something out of place. Now amidst the dirty sheets, the broken clock, the clothes scattered over the floor, the loss of virginity, and the sand Genin in his bed: amidst all of that chaos, life had reached perfection. He didn't know how, but it had. Maybe he should try chaos more often. Watching Gaara sleep soundly was enough for Shikamaru to drown any anonymous doubts that could have surfaced.

Softly, Shikamaru pressed his lips to the tattoo under the red bangs that portrayed the phenomena that now made blood rush through his body. Gaara licked his lips and rolled into Shikamaru's arms, nuzzling his chest instinctively. Only two days before, Shikamaru wanted to flee any place Gaara would go, scared of being tortured or devoured by the monster. Impossible, it had seemed, that such a demon would ever be liked, let alone loved. Funny how such impossibilities are proved wrong by accident. "You've had a troublesome life, haven't you Gaara?" Shikamaru wondered aloud, tracing the sensitive lower spin with light fingers. "No one has ever loved you except me."

"Shut up, it's too early," was whispered into Shikamaru's shoulder. He smiled as Gaara let out a tired sigh, obviously not a morning person. Still, he looked beautiful, and a lot more interesting than the empty bed that used to be in his stead. In the dazed morning light, Shikamaru held Gaara close, the red lovebites covering Gaara's neck making the Chuunin smile triumphantly – maybe he was pretty good at the whole making love thing. A loud ring interrupted the morning tranquility.

Darkly wondering why the phone couldn't have been the thing to break, Shikamaru grabbed the phone. "Hello? …Mom, it's alright, I'm not sick… yes… yes…" With all the nagging in his ear he hoped it would fall off. His mother was so troublesome, completely unlike Gaara, whose pale skin draped with sheets looked particularly inviting. Gently, Shikamaru moved his fingers over Gaara's side, from the slim shoulder down the lither flank and soft dip before the hip bone stuck out, and to the higher thigh. The black marks parted with jade marbles now staring thoughtfully at the Chuunin. Right in the middle of his mother's rant, Shikamaru let his hand wander between the pale thighs and a loud groan echoed from the walls.

As the phone erupted in high-pitched static and yelling, Gaara shut his mouth and stared. Shikamaru had to fight to get a single syllable in. "Mom- justa- I'm not- don't- it's- I never- not that- don't be- I'm not making girls pregnant! Mom it was a cat in heat outside!" Sleepily closing his eyes, Gaara faintly smirked at the analogy, rubbing his thighs back against the hand. Magenta conquered Shikamaru's cheeks. "Mom, I'm not _doing_ anyone! Yea, I am still a virgin!" How troublesome to lie to a mother… but the red haired ninja was worth a lot more lies if it meant he could stay. "Yea, I know, Goodbye." The receiver settled on the stand and the green eyes met brown.

"You're going to get me into a lot of troublesome situations," the Chuunin whispered into the dry lips.

"It's too early for it to matter," Gaara muttered back before their lips were shut together with magnetic attraction. So maybe going along with the stars wasn't that bad. Bandaged feet rubbed against Shikamaru's shins. Yeah, the stars were great where they were.

"Gaara," Shikamaru said curiously. "Why did you nail your feet to the floor?"

The sand Genin shifted his head back against the pillow, red hair flung across bold white. Filled with wonder, the Chuunin watched Gaara think, the Gaara in his room, in his bed, in his arms, nuzzling the pillow he had slept on for years. "I don't know," sandy lips rustled against the soft lips above. "I actually can't remember… you're distracting me."

Tender silence from the morning sun broke over the two. Their eyes were locked, lazily blinking, and their bodies touched and caressed, but they didn't speak. Neither had felt so deeply moved before. Waking up to someone who loved him with everything he knew how, was perfection to a degree of heaven. It felt liquid but light as air and bung over them like a cloud while coursing through their bodies. Shikamaru kissed Gaara's lips again, unable to stand parting from them. The chess game was over between he and Gaara - last night had been the checkmate, but the winner was hard to distinguish, because through Shikamaru had been defeated, he still wondered if he had lost.

Shikamaru closed his eyes and leaned his head down on the pillow, breathing against the sandy shoulder. He smiled to himself as he watched Gaara drift back to sleep. The demon-holder was quite irresistible when he was tired, even if Mrs. Nara now thought her son was living in sin. Troublesome, but as long as Gaara didn't glare anymore, it was fine.

"I love you, Gaara."

Sleepily, Gaara muttered, "Love is troublesome." The Chuunin smiled, kissing the pale skin again before he fell back into sleep.

"So basically, everyone screwed you over when you were little because no one cared about you, yet expected you to know what kindness was and that you could never have it given to you. Tch. People are so troublesome." Shikamaru stroked Gaara's shoulder, his arm wrapped securely around the Genin. "By calling you a monster at such a young age, they denied you any hope of being human. It's their fault, not yours." Usually Shikamaru would blame the person with the problem, not the people around, but this was different.

Gaara stared blankly at Shikamaru's chest breathing in and out. His hand rested on the pattering heart inside, while his fingers twirled the born hair finally let down from a ponytail. Bent in concentration, he nodded absently, nuzzling the chest with his nose. In all honesty, Gaara wasn't hearing, he was just listening to the voice, and feeling it reverberate in the skin.

Birds sat on a branch outside, chirping happily in the late morning sunshine. Supposedly, Shikamaru owed Choji and Ino a favor, because he could blame them for making him bother with Gaara in the first place. "Does your chest hurt anymore? Or your feet?"

Shaking his head, Gaara closed his eyes blissfully. He liked the look of his gourd in the corner, his clothes flung on the ground with Shikamaru's, and the soft brown hair in his fingers. The peachy skin on the chest complimented his very pale arms. Beneath the sheets, their legs entwined, a complicated knot in a simple situation. His wound was gone, vanished completely, and the only pain in his body was a dull ache in the base of his spine. "… I love you." Gaara's voice was barely his own anymore, void of all hatred, resentment, and murderous intentions. It was now small and delicate, the words slurred against the chest.

Shikamaru planted another kiss on the red hair to further his point. Suddenly, he felt the emptiness in his stomach. "Do you want some breakfast?" He was surprised when the Genin took on a serious countenance.

"…Do you have to leave to get it?"

Ineffable adoration hit Shikamaru upside the head. He smiled and bent down to kiss Gaara's lips. There was nothing better than just being there with Gaara, but rice sounded good. "I'll just be in the kitchen." Shikamaru pried himself away from the sand Genin and stood on the ground, stretching his back out. Despite all the exploration and penetration last night, Gaara blushed and averted his eyes, apprehensively waiting for Shikamaru to finish putting his pants on.

Soon there was clanging and pouring in the kitchen. Even though they were just a room apart, neither could stop thinking about the other. Gaara smelled the pillow he was on, catching the smell of Shikamaru. The Chuunin licked his lips repeatedly, still tasting sand, and he failed to realize he was already missing training, and Gaara neglected to acknowledge that he didn't go home last night and Kankuro didn't know where he was. But it didn't really matter.

Only a few minutes later, they were eating fishcakes on rice, in bed again. It was so phenomenal that the Chuunin couldn't stop thinking about it – he was in love with the scariest fighter he had ever met, had lost his virginity, and could not avoid how beautiful Gaara was in the morning. There was a need to always wake up beside him. Love really did make people do a lot of dumb things, but the part that people often leave out is just how wonderful those things are.

"You don't really think love is troublesome, do you?"

Black flashed across the green eyes when he blinked. Gaara looked at his rice attentively. "… I'm not completely sure what it is, but… I know I love you… if that's alright… so I guess I don't think it's troublesome…It's confusing… like knowing who you want to be with for the rest of your life from a kiss…"

Silence followed Gaara's last word, which resounded and swam through Shikamaru's brain. The cogs and gears ceased their turning, the nerves stopped deducing and solving; only the words were heard. Shikamaru slowly leaned over and kissed Gaara, their lips touched softly and leisurely, so slightly that it almost tickled. Pulling away, the sand Genin admitted, "…it has to be you…"

The dishes were blissfully dropped on the ground as both ninjas lied back down on the bed. Gaara let his fingers grips the brown hair again, staring up at the face that was anything but bored. Shikamaru smiled into Gaara's mouth and muttered, "I'll stay." They fell asleep together again, unaware that it would become a habit that would last a lifetime.

-The End-


End file.
